La lune et son nuage
by princessecamomille
Summary: Sakura, élève de Tsunade et maintenant Sennin a grandit tout comme son amour pour Sasuke. Après son départ elle s'est juré de l'attendre jusqu'à son retour, mais voilà trois années que celui-ci n'a pas daigné de donner de ses nouvelles à la belle fleur de cerisier du village caché. Que réserve l'avenir à Sakura Haruno ?


**Bonjour, si vous êtes ici c'est pour lire mon histoire, tout d'abord merci d'être sur cette page. Ensuite, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction alors je demande pardon pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires je n'hésiterais pas à m'améliorer.. de même que pour la narration. Enfin.. je suis en cours d'écriture d'un livre certes qui n'a rien à voir avec Naruto mais qui est très important pour moi, si cela vous intéresse n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'en parlerai quant à son avancement.**

 **Quant à cette fanfiction j'essaierai tant bien que mal de sortir deux ou trois chapitres toutes les semaines. Bref, je ne vous ennuierai pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

\- Chapitre I -

Le vent soufflait dans la pleine, une odeur d'herbe fraîche avait envahie les lieux. C'était la fin de l'été, celle d'un début d'automne tiède mais glacé ces nuits de ciel dégagés, la fin de la journée se sentait dans l'air, certains villageois rentraient de leurs courses, les rues devenaient plus vides. Les arbres pourtant gardaient encore cette couleur verte foncé si propre à ces jours ensoleillés..

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles et à la peau de neige se tenait devant une fenêtre, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux lui arrivant aux omoplates, les lampadaires s'allumaient les uns après les autres et le soleil orangés tapaient encore contre les murs de l'hôpital, une blouse blanche posée sur ses épaules, les deux manches tombaient en pans, ses deux mains tenaient une tasse de thé vert au jasmin laissant l'air se parsemer de ce parfum envahissant. En dessous, une robe noire près du corps, les bras découverts et le col au ras de son cou.

Un grain de beauté sous sa bouche, un sourire si naturel prenait place sur sa peau de riz, _Sakura._

Tel était son nom parfumé de ces fleurs du renouveau, voilà trois ans que la grande guerre et que Sasuke Uchiha s'en était allé, La belle n'était pas dupe elle savait bien que si il était parti c'était pour plusieurs raisons.. celle de redécouvrir le monde certes mais également de retrouver tout ceux qui pourraient venir détruire à nouveau le village caché

Tant qu'il porterait ces yeux, les lieux seraient en danger. Bien qu'il ne lui ai pas dit elle pouvait le comprendre et son cœur martelait à l'idée de le savoir en danger par moment tout en ne s'inquiétant pas. Elle attendait patiemment, toujours et encore, se tenant parfois à la fenêtre elle fermait les yeux comme elle le fait maintenant et imaginait sa présence derrière elle. Le regard du beau ténébreux sur son dos.

Depuis son départ elle prenait de plus en plus son temps à étudier étroitement la médecine ne lui laissant guère le temps de le passer à penser à son amant, elle croisait parfois ses coéquipiers plus solitaires mais maintenant des couples formés et heureux. Celui qu'elle chérissait tant mais qu'elle enviait par dessus tout était le duo de la belle brune aux yeux nacrés et de son cher et unique coéquipier et héro aux cheveux blonds flamboyants. Celui qui changea les cœurs de tant de monde tel un ouragan autant le sien que celui de son prince charmant.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de vivre des soirées entre amis, mais ses activités médicinales devenaient plus importantes qu'auparavant, parfois contactée par les pays voisins la princesse aux yeux de jade était maintenant elle aussi appelé « Dame Sakura » et ses capacités autant de combattantes que de médecin étaient reconnu à travers les pays suite à la grande guerre ninja. Le nom de la plus grande des femmes ninja de sa génération était à présent connu de part les échos de la guerre.

Elle pouvait reprendre le blason de la princesse des limaces et à présent porter celui de la princesse des cerisiers. Néanmoins bien que la belle ai gagné le droit de porter cette image elle était loin d'être épanouie et vaguait souvent à la rêverie, celle de se retrouver enfin auprès de son tant espéré Uchiha. Elle avait tant de questions, mais surtout cet au revoir qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire, elle pouvait sentir encore la sensation de ses doigts chauds contre son front.

Dame Sakura ! On vous demande au bureau de l'Hokage. Dit un infirmier après avoir toqué subitement à la porte.

La belle se retourna aussitôt et acquiesça d'un doux sourire, laissant le visage du jeune homme giflé par deux rougeurs inratables.

La jeune femme ne se pria pas et termina le fond de son verre de thé, enleva sa blouse blanche pour laisser place à une robe noire en coton sobre, près du corps lui arrivant aux genoux les bras découverts et le col au ras de son cou. Elle signa les derniers papiers présents dans son bureau.

La porte grande ouverte l'on pouvait entendre les infirmières et les médecins passer à toute allure, les yeux parfois tournés timidement vers le bureau toujours ouverts et si parfumé de la nouvelle Sennin, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du ninja copieur, aussi appelé 7ème Hokage. Tout au long de la rue menant vers le bâtiments se trouvaient de multiples commerçants qui s'étaient installés dès lors dans le village après la guerre.

Le village étant désormais réputé pour ses ninja surdoués, il s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Parfois des enfants passaient en courant les rougeurs qui s'installaient dès lors qu'ils croisaient la belle Sakura, les cheveux aux omoplates qui se balançaient légèrement à sa démarche sur ses belles sandalettes à talonnettes bleus nuits.

Sakura gardait ce sourire impassible, les sourcils bien dessinés et le nez légèrement retroussé donnait à son visage un air mutin. Beaucoup de gens du village s'étonnait à la voir encore et toujours solitaire sachant qu'elle recevait des multiples lettres d'amours chaque jour. Arrivé devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage elle monta doucement les marches mais une voix familière retentit aussitôt :

« Sakura, tu allais monter n'est-ce pas ? Ton travail à l'hôpital se passe bien ? », c'était Yamato, les cernes légèrement marqués par la fatigue, les mains dans les poches. Il se dirigeait également à l'étage.

Tout va bien capitaine, j'imagine que vous êtes très occupé en ce moment vous devriez vous reposer c'est important pour votre santé.

Je n'hésiterais pas Sakura, allons montes Kakashi t'attends n'est-ce pas ?

Exact, à bientôt capitaine.

Attends je me demandais Sakura, que penses-tu enfin...si tu veux bien de dîner avec moi dans dans quelques jours ?

Sakura changea subitement d'expression et perdit son regard au sol. Son capitaine lui proposait un dîner, c'était tel un coup de pieds à la figure. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait grandit et que cela pouvait être très étrange lorsque son sensei propose un dîner sans que cela soit à des fins professionnelles.. Elle se décida néanmoins à répondre sans pour autant être froide.

Je... dois y réfléchir.. désolé je dois y aller. Bonne soirée Capitaine.

Bonne soirée Sakura...

Dès lors elle couru subitement vers le bureau de l'Hokage la sensation d'avoir trahi quelque chose en elle-même ou... quelqu'un. Pourquoi une telle question a-t'elle pu la mettre dans tous ces états. Elle n'était pas dupe, Sakura avait besoin de la présence de Sasuke, plus que tout. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre à part lui c'est pour cela qu'elle allait répondre à Yamato aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle ne ferait pas ce dîner avec lui, elle savait ce que cela voudrait signifier. Une fois à la porte pourpre de du 6ème Hokage, la belle porta sa main à la porte et toqua trois petits coups. Avant d'entendre la voix si perturbante de l'Hokage 6ème du nom :

Entres Sakura.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, l'odeur de la fin de la journée était si présente dans le bureau de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, en un brun de seconde ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains se relâchèrent telle était la chute que lui avait provoqué cette vision...

A suivre...


End file.
